


Pretty In Pink

by My Fandom Life (satisfied_with_tranquillity)



Category: Glee
Genre: Drug Use, Hate Speech, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfied_with_tranquillity/pseuds/My%20Fandom%20Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine’s rich and popular. Kurt’s from the wrong side of the tracks. They weren’t meant to be together, but that’s never stopped love before. Based on the 80's classic,“Pretty In Pink.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty In Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted the first chapter in 2012 for “Klaine AU Fridays” on Tumblr. Completed this for 2013 NaNoWriMo. 
> 
> Warning: strong language, hate speech, drug abuse. I don’t have a beta. Sorry for any errors.

Blaine stood in front of his locker and dialed the finicky combination with a curse. Thanks to the party Sebastian had talked him into attending the night before he had the world’s biggest hangover. High school was the last place he wanted to be right now.

“Friggin’ lock,” he muttered as he struggled to get the dammed thing to work.

“Problems?” Sebastian asked in an amused tone as he walked up to him.

“I’m not talking to you,” Blaine grumbled as he tried the combination one more time. It unlocked with a click and Blaine sighed in relief. He opened the locker and placed his tote bag inside.

“Hey, no one forced you to go,” Sebastian answered smoothly. Blaine stopped what he was doing to glare at his best friend. Sebastian grinned innocently which turned into a grimace. “Oh fuck, here comes Trent.”

“Why didn’t you call me last night?” Trent, Sebastian’s on again/off again boyfriend, demanded.

“Because I wanted someone else sucking my dick last night,” Sebastian retorted.

Trent’s chin wobbled before he punched Sebastian in the chest. “I hate you.”

He stormed off without another glance. Blaine shook his head. Sometimes he honestly had to question why he hung out with the people he did. But he had been best friends with Sebastian pretty much from the time they first learned how to walk.

“You didn’t have to be so harsh with him,” Blaine muttered.

“Whatever,” Sebastian replied with a dismissive shrug. “So you on for the club tonight?”

“I don’t—”

Their conversation was interrupted by Mercedes Jones suddenly belting out _Try A little Tenderness_ from across the hallway. Now normally Blaine liked the sound of her voice when she performed at school assemblies, but singing in an enclosed space while he had a hangover was as enjoyable as a gunshot going off in his head and he cringed.

Sebastian groaned next to him and began to rub his forehead. “Jesus Christ! Don’t these Lima losers know there’s a time and place for this shit?”

He said it loud enough that Mercedes heard him. She stopped singing to flick them off before she joined her glee club friends as they headed down the hall. Great. One more reason for her crowd to hate them.

But that’s the way it had always been ever since they entered high school. The social divide at McKinley was unreal. There were basically two cliques. The Dalton kids…and everyone else. Blaine and his friends were, to put it bluntly, filthy rich. They all drove Porsches and Ferraris to school. They attended Dalton Elementary and Dalton Middle School together. But while the school system had separate elementary schools and middle schools, everyone was thrown together to attend McKinley High.

When Blaine first came to McKinley, he remembered the culture shock of being integrated with the other students. Some wore the same clothes more than once in the same week because they didn’t have another selection to wear. Some had to skip lunches because they couldn’t afford the meals. At first, Blaine had tried his best to fit in as he attempted to make friends with everyone. It was quickly made clear from both sides that he was a Dalton kid. He wasn’t wanted or welcome within the student population known as Lima Heights.

It frustrated him. But he had learned to accept it over the years. It didn’t stop him from pulling a book out of his tote and shoving it on his locker shelf with unnecessary force.

“Do you always have to be such a dick?” he asked Sebastian.

“Yes,” Sebastian answered matter-of-factly before he raised his head and looked down the hall, a scowl forming on his face. “Speaking of Lima losers, you should see the outfit Lady Hummel has on today. God, why does he have to be so flaming?”

“As opposed to you who would rather go to a club and have his dick sucked by random old men,” Blaine said sarcastically as he glanced behind him.

Kurt was walking toward them with his head held high, ignoring the jeers from the Dalton crowd. That was something Blaine had always admired about him. Kurt carried himself with a certain amount of grace, despite the fact that his dad was the town drunk, and Kurt had to work his butt off at the local record shop just to keep a roof over their heads. Not that Blaine had Kurt’s work schedule memorized or anything. Nor did he drive by _Between the Sheets_ every so often on the off chance he might get a glimpse of the other boy.

Today, Kurt was wearing a black sweater that hugged his chest in a way that made Blaine want to reach out and touch, a black and pink plaid kilt, and black leggings with knee high combat boots. Blaine felt one side of his mouth quirk into a soft smile. No matter what the occasion, Kurt always wore something pink, whether it was a pink sweater or a pink scarf around his neck.

Blaine had wanted to ask him about that ever since he first laid eyes on Kurt freshman year. But when they were younger, his feelings for Kurt Hummel had caused Blaine to clam up with nerves whenever the other boy was around. Then when he got a little older and grew more confident, he didn’t think Kurt would give him the time of day. Most of the student population, even the Dalton crowd, had always had a tendency to place Blaine on some out-of-reach pedestal. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that his dad was one of the wealthiest men in America. But Kurt…Kurt had always acted completely indifferent to him. Blaine didn’t even think he knew his name. It was disheartening. So, Blaine kept his distance in hopes that it would help him get over his stupid crush.  It hadn’t. He had only grown more fascinated with Kurt over time.

He turned to find Sebastian still staring at Kurt with an expression of pure loathing on his face.

“I don’t think he looks bad,” Blaine said, trying to keep his voice emotionless.

Sebastian shook his head condescendingly. “I know you have a bleeding heart and everything, but there’s a limit to charity.”

Blaine glanced back at Kurt who was now across the hall, opening his locker, his shoulders regal in their stance. He forced himself to look away as he asked Sebastian, “You don’t think there’s something there?” He nodded toward Kurt.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “You mean, aside from a raging case of gay face? No.” He straightened from the locker he was leaning against. “Look, come to the club with me tonight. You might meet your future Mr. Ex.”

“I’ll think about it,” Blaine promised. Sebastian nodded and left. Blaine reached in his locker and grabbed the book he was going to need for his first class. As casually as he could, he half turned and pretended to skim over his notes, watching Kurt out of the corner of his eye. Kurt was currently spraying his hair with what must have amounted to a half a can of hairspray. He had just put the cap on it when two Dalton football players walked by him.

“Hey, loser!” one shouted before throwing the contents of his slushie in Kurt’s face. Blaine slammed his locker shut, ignoring the pain that ricocheted across his brain at the noise. The two jocks, who were in the middle of high-fiving each other, took one look at Blaine’s pissed off expression and took off.

Kurt wiped at his face uselessly even as he stood shivering from the cold. He reached out blindly in an attempt to get his bearings. Instead of helping, his fellow students walked around him, completely ignoring the fact that he obviously couldn’t see. Blaine hurried to him and put a hand on his back. Kurt instantly hunched over as though afraid Blaine was going to punch or shove him—something that Blaine knew happened frequently to the Lima Heights students. Including Kurt. He’d always tried to step in the way of his friends if he knew they were headed in Kurt’s direction, but he wasn’t able to protect him 24/7.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Blaine assured him and Kurt tilted his head slightly in his direction. He tried blinking a few times, but the blue ice went into his eyes even more. With his heart aching, Blaine said, “The restroom is ten steps to your left. C’mon.”

He touched Kurt’s back again and guided him inside the room. Once they reached the sink, Kurt shoved Blaine’s hand off him. Blaine felt a pang of regret. Fumbling with the handles on the faucet, Kurt turned the water on full blast, dipping his face toward the sink so that he could wash the slushie out of his eyes. Blaine grabbed a few paper towels and handed it to him when he was ready. Kurt dabbed at his eyes a couple times and blinked hard. Blaine knew when he was able to see again because he looked in Blaine’s direction and immediately stiffened.

“You!” Kurt muttered as he started wiping slushie off his clothes. “What? Come to finish the job?”

Blaine threw his hands up in surrender. “I was only trying to help you.”

“Blaine Anderson, helping a lowly Lima loser,” Kurt said sardonically. “What will your friends say?”

Blaine went from feeling pure giddiness that Kurt knew his name to instant annoyance. He had always pictured his first conversation with Kurt going a lot smoother than this. Instead, he was put on the defense.  “You refer to yourself as a Lima loser?”  

“Isn’t that your name for all of us born without a silver spoon in our mouths? Do you even know my real name or do you think my name is actually loser?”

 Blaine folded his arms across his chest as he leaned against the other sink. “Who knew you were such a snob, Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt’s hand faltered at the sound of his name, but he stuck his blue stained nose in the air as he looked down at Blaine from his impressively taller height. “You have to have money to be a snob. I’m factual.”

“No…you’re a reverse snob,” Blaine insisted.

Kurt angrily threw some of the soiled paper towels in the nearby garbage before grabbing some fresh ones. “You did your good deed for the day. You can run along now.”

Blaine’s mind went blank. He had waited years to talk to Kurt and he was blowing it. He needed another topic fast or this conversation was going to be over before it really began.

“What’s with the pink?” he blurted before he could stop himself.

“Excuse me?” Kurt asked coldly.

“I mean, um, I’ve noticed you wear a lot of pink. Is it your favorite color or something?”

“Don’t you know, darling?” Kurt replied sarcastically. “Just ask your friends. I wear pink because I’m a fag, obviously.”

“Don’t call yourself that!” Blaine snapped.

“Why not? Isn’t that what your crowd calls me?”

“Considering I’m openly gay, no, no one has said that around me.”

“Well, it’s none of your business why I wear pink. Now go back to ignoring me like you have the past four years.”

“Wow, okay. Sorry to have bothered you by trying to be a decent human being,” Blaine told him. He turned to leave, feeling stupidly hurt by Kurt’s reaction to him; not to mention ridiculously letdown. After all these years, he finally found out how Kurt truly felt about him.

He _hated_ Blaine.

His hand was on the door handle when he heard Kurt sigh. “It was my mom’s.”

Blaine stopped in confusion before turning to look at Kurt cautiously. “What?”

“Pink was my mom’s favorite color.”

“Was?”

“She died when I was eight. I wear pink because it makes me feel close to her,” Kurt explained without meeting his eyes. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I don’t want to look like a Smurf today so I need to go home, shower and change.”

He pushed by Blaine without another word, but that little trace of vulnerability—that little glimpse into Kurt’s soul—was enough to solidify what Blaine always knew.

He was in love with Kurt Hummel.

Now, he just needed to find a way to get Kurt to fall in love with him, too.

~ * ~

Today was not Kurt Hummel’s day. First he woke up late. Standard rule was to get to school a half hour early thus allowing him to get to his locker before he saw any douchebag Dalton jocks. But because he got there “late” (i.e. the same time as everyone else), he got slushied. Which brought him to number two on his list of why his morning sucked.

Getting slushied. Nothing screamed Lima loser more than getting hit in the face with a cup of sweetened ice. It stung like a bitch, temporarily blinded people, and that shit just didn’t come out.

Number three on his list? Having it happen in front of Blaine Anderson. _The_ Blaine Anderson. The great-grandson of a former United States Vice-President. Blaine Anderson, whose father invented something for Apple which took their family from millionaire status to gazillionaires.  Blaine Anderson, king of the Dalton brat pack, totally hot and completely out of Kurt’s league. Hell, Blaine was completely out of his _own_ friends’ league. And the fact that it was Blaine who’d helped him out. That was just icing on the friggin’ cake. The prince of Lima swooping down from his lofty perch to help the lowliest of lows. Kurt had never felt more humiliated. And what in the living hell was he thinking telling Blaine about his mother? He already could hear the Dalton clique using that information against him. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Which brought Kurt to number four on his list.

After getting slushied, he’d gone home to shower and change before making his way back to school in time for gym class. Freaking _gym!_ If he’d been using his head, he would have waited another hour and at least skipped it. But it was too late now. He was already at school and he passed a couple of teachers so they knew he was there.

In his rush to not be late for the blasted class, he completely missed the fact that Sebastian Smythe was waiting for him in the nearly empty hallway, leaning against the locker next to Kurt’s with a smirk on his face. Kurt internally groaned as he opened his locker, trying his best to ignore the leering boy next to him.

“You know what I could give you if you’d agree sleep with me?” Sebastian asked quietly while invading Kurt’s personal space.

“Herpes?” Kurt answered as he put his tote bag in the locker before reaching for his gym bag.

Sebastian’s eyes flashed but he ignored Kurt’s response. “Protection. Sleep with me and I’ll make sure no one messes with you again.”

He ran a finger down Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt jerked away and did little to stop the revulsion that appeared on his face.

“I’ll pass,” he said.

“What is it with you?” Sebastian replied angrily. “I’m doing you a favor here. Do you know how many people want to be with me? What makes you so goddamn special?”

“Do us both a favor,” Kurt said as he slammed his locker shut. “Go find one of those people and leave me the hell alone.”

For a second, Kurt wondered if Sebastian was going to punch him but then he shrugged. “Fine. I was just trying to be charitable. Continue to be a meaningless bitch.”

Sebastian walked away looking like he didn’t have a care in the world. Kurt pushed back the fury he felt as he made his way to the locker room to change quickly. After tying his pink shoelaces, he hurried into the gymnasium where Quinn was sitting on the bleachers, smoking a cigarette and smiling at the Dalton crowd as they looked disgustedly her way.

Aside from Mercedes, Quinn was one of his closest friends. By all rights, she should have been a Dalton brat. Technically, she lived most of her life as one. But her dad had run off with his secretary leaving her mother destitute, and they’d been forced to move to a shack in Lima Heights freshmen year. Even if that hadn’t happened, Kurt couldn’t see Quinn hanging with the Dalton crowd. She was Lima Heights through and through. She may have once looked like a princess (before she dyed her hair pink) but the girl was a fucking warrior.

“What’s up?” Quinn asked as Kurt sat down next to her. “You’re not usually this late?”

“Got slushied,” he muttered as he placed his feet on the bleachers in front of him. “Had to go home and change.”

“God, why is this school so full of assholes?” Quinn stated as she put out the remains of her cigarette on the heel of her shoe.

“We’re almost out of here,” Kurt reminded her. “A couple more months and we’re New York bound.”

Kurt had gotten into NYADA. Thanks to financial aid and a scholarship, he was going to be able to afford the tuition and help chip in for the apartment he and Quinn were planning on getting.

“I can’t wait,” Quinn groaned, playing with her nose ring.

“Hey Quinn,” Trent called from across the gym. “Why don’t you go shower? You’re making the room smell poor. Or that could be Hummel.”

“Hey Trent, I hope your man-tits fall off,” Quinn shouted back.

It was unfortunate that it was at that moment the coach came out of her office. “Fabray!”

“What?” Quinn replied flippantly.

“McKinley doesn’t tolerate bullying and neither do I—” Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but Quinn put her hand on his wrist and squeezed lightly, effectively shutting him up“—go to the principal’s office.”

Quinn got up and gave a mock salute before she left the gym. Kurt stood up, trembling.

“Something you want to add, Hummel?” the coach demanded.

He looked over at Trent and the other Dalton brats who were looking smug and something inside just snapped. “Yeah…Trent should go eat shit.”

Which brought him to number five on his list.

After being sent to the principal’s office, he was sent home for the remainder of the day with a stern lecture from Figgins about how he was a good student and he needed to be the better man. The fact that he was seeing the principal, while the Dalton crowd got away scot-free had left Kurt stewing in his room until it was time to leave for his job.

He arrived at _Between the Sheets_ and instantly relaxed as he heard his manager humming at the back of the store. April Rhodes had smoked so much pot in the 90’s that she didn’t even realize she drank her way through the 00’s, living the 10’s in a complete haze. Kurt wasn’t sure she even knew where she was half the time, but she had a heart of gold and she’d become a surrogate aunt to him.

“April, I’m here,” he called out as he put his bag behind the counter.

“Baby doll!” she shouted. She came over and gave him a hug before looking at him in instant concern. “You look like hell.”

“Bad day at school,” he mumbled.

“Why don’t you crank on some Bon Jovi while I get the register set up for you?”

Kurt grinned. “You got it.”

He made his way to the backroom as Mercedes entered the front of the store. She smiled when she saw April standing behind the counter, staring off into space.

“Is Kurt here?” she asked.

April’s expression sharpened on Mercedes’ face. “Oh duckie, I can see it’s time for our weekly intervention.”

“No, I was just looking—”

“C’mere,” April said and Mercedes’s shoulders drooped before she made her way over to the counter. April grabbed both her hands in hers.

“Sweetie, you’re never gonna end up with him.”

“You don’t need to tell me that—”

“I do,” April insisted. “And the reason you aren’t gonna end up with him is because he is g-a-y gay.”

“He could be bi,” Mercedes muttered.

“Oh for Pete’s sake,” April said, eyes rolling to the ceiling in exasperation. She let go of Mercedes’s hands and yelled out, “Hey Kurt.”

“What?” he answered, poking his head out from the backroom. “Oh, hi Mercedes—”

“You exclusively like dick, right?” April interrupted.

Kurt looked horrified at the one customer in the shop whose face turned red before he moved to another section.

“Um, yes?” Kurt whispered unsurely.

April gave Mercedes a knowing look before she went back to work. Mercedes made her way over to Kurt, a slight pout on her lips that quickly disappeared.

“Hey, you,” she said as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I heard you got sent home today.”

“Yeah, today has been complete crap.”

He went through a brief rundown of everything that had happened. By the time he was done, Mercedes was fuming.

“We should record those Dalton asses and expose their bullying to the news. It’s ridiculous what they get away with.”

“I just keep repeating, a few more months, a few more months.”

“And then you’ll be off to New York with Quinn and I’ll be off to Cali,” Mercedes said, feeling depressed.

“Anywhere is better than Lima,” Kurt replied as he returned to the backroom. Mercedes followed closely behind.

“Aren’t you gonna miss anything here?” she asked hopefully.

“No,” Kurt said immediately.

Mercedes sighed as she watched Kurt work quietly for a few minutes before she got up to use the restroom. Kurt decided to head to the front of the store to help April.

He only made it a few steps when he heard, “Excuse me.”

Kurt froze before turning slowly toward the sound of that unforgettable voice. Blaine smiled widely back.

“What are you doing here?” Kurt asked when he remembered how to speak.

“I like the variety you have here,” Blaine said, sweeping his hand around the shop. _Between the Sheets_ offered everything from sheet music to musical instruments to old records to new CDs.

“Not your typical neighborhood for shopping,” Kurt reminded him, taking a cautious step in Blaine’s direction.

“Sometimes a change of scene is the best thing for a person,” Blaine confessed. Kurt wasn’t sure what to make of that. Blaine looked down at the ground before raising half closed eyes at him.

_Jesus, does he practice that look in the mirror? Turn on the smolder, big guy._

“So…” Kurt said, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. “What can I help you with?”

Blaine’s face went blank before he looked around and finally blurted out, “Err…records. Nothing sounds better than music from a record, don’t you think?

“Agreed,” Kurt replied with narrowed eyes.

“Can you suggest something?” Blaine asked almost shyly.

Kurt hesitated before walking over to what April called “the old fart section.” Smiling sinisterly, he picked out a record and handed it to Blaine.

“Lawrence Welk?” Blaine read.

“Yeah, I think it’ll really get you off,” Kurt said, straight-laced. Blaine’s eyebrows rose but Kurt refused to look abashed.

“Okay,” Blaine answered with a grin. “I’ll get it.”

Kurt barely contained his snort as they walked toward the register. April was standing on a ladder rearranging a display case as they walked by. She gave Blaine a once over and then Kurt a thumbs up. He sincerely hoped Blaine hadn’t seen that. He rang up the purchase and handed it to Blaine who murmured a thank you, shifting from one foot to the other.  

When he didn’t leave, Kurt asked, “Was there something else I could do for you?”

“Yeah, I was…” Blaine stopped speaking as he looked at the pink elephant pin attached to Kurt’s shirt. “I like your pin.”

“Thanks.” Kurt looked at it distractedly before staring back at Blaine.

“So listen, I was wondering, um,” Blaine stumbled and Kurt had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. There was something incredibly endearing about seeing the Lima Prince stuttering over his sentences. Before Blaine could get out what he was trying to say an alarm sounded in the back of the store. Mercedes!

“I’m sorry, I’ll be right back,” Kurt said. “Don’t move.”

“I’ll wait right here,” Blaine promised.

Kurt ran to the backroom to find Mercedes fumbling with the emergency exit. “What are you doing? You know you can’t use that door.”

“I didn’t want to interrupt your cozy little chat with the Dalton dick. Was that Blaine Anderson?” she screeched.

“So what if it was?” Kurt asked as he quickly turned off and reset the alarm.

“He’s part of the crowd that makes our lives a living hell. He’s an arrogant jackass.”

“He’s not arrogant,” Kurt said instantly. “You don’t know him. He helped me out this morning.”

“I can’t believe you’re defending him.”

“Oh for God’s sake. I don’t see why you’re getting yourself so worked up.”

Mercedes stared at him for a minute before she charged out the backdoor without another word, setting off the alarm again. What the hell was that about? Kurt counted to ten as he turned off the loud beeping noise and reset everything.

Brushing off the conversation, he made his way back into the main store only to see Blaine walking out with his record in hand. Sebastian Smythe was walking with him, his head thrown back in laughter.

Kurt’s shoulders dropped even as he silently cursed Mercedes. He wondered what Blaine had to say.

~ * ~

Kurt walked into the library and headed for the back table. Mr. Shue had threatened to not let Kurt go to Nationals with the rest of the glee club if Kurt didn’t finish his history report by tomorrow. As he went around a stack of books, he saw Sebastian and Trent at the end of the aisle sucking face. Trent had his back to him so he didn’t see him, but Sebastian must have sensed his presence. His eyes flew open, locked on Kurt, and didn’t look away. Creep.

Kurt turned on his heel and made his way to the other side of the library. He found an empty table and sat down, pulling his necessary books out as he did. He was working for a few minutes when someone sat down beside him. He glanced up and saw Blaine sitting there.

“Ah, hi,” he sputtered.

“Gotta tell you,” Blaine said in response. “That Lawrence Welk album? Not so great.”

Kurt snorted. “Really? Not living up to your expectations?”

Blaine grinned at him. “Oh, don’t get me wrong. I love big band music. I could listen to [_Sing, Sing, Sing_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2S1I_ien6A) by Benny Goodman all day. Benny’s music at least has life to it. But Welk would knock an insomniac out.”

Kurt laughed before he could stop himself and Blaine looked pleased. Kurt forced himself to look away from the Dalton’s boy’s lips. Nothing could come of whatever this flirtation was leading to. Blaine was crème burlee. Kurt was Arby’s sauce.

As if Blaine read his mind, he said, “Listen, what are you doing on Friday?”

“Working.”

“After work?”

Kurt shrugged. “I’m not sure yet. Mercedes said something about going to Applause? You wouldn’t know it. It’s a karaoke bar in Lima Heights.”

“Is your heart set on it?” Blaine asked.

“It’s tentative.”

“How would you like to go out with me instead?” When Kurt looked at him blankly, he clarified, “I mean, as in a date. You. Going out with me.”

“Why?”

Blaine looked taken aback before his charming smile appeared on his face again. “Because I want to hang out. We can discuss all your favorite bad albums.”

Kurt was tempted. Very tempted. But he still didn’t trust Blaine.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re you,” Kurt said, waving at Blaine’s designer polo shirt and bowtie. “And I’m me. We have nothing in common.”

“Not true. You like music; I like music. I don’t know about anything else, but it’s a start.” When Kurt still seemed hesitant, Blaine said, “Come on, Kurt. What do you have to lose? We can find out there’s nothing there between us and move on. But if things go well…”

“What?” Kurt asked, his voice high.

Blaine grinned cheekily. “Maybe I can go to prom for once with someone I’m actually interested in.”

“Presumptuous much?”     

“Hey, I believe in honesty. So what do you say?”

Against his better judgment, Kurt found himself nodding. “Okay.”

It didn’t seem like it could be possible, but Blaine’s smile brightened even further. “Great. Give me your address and I can pick you up—”

“No!” Kurt interrupted, his face becoming heated. The last thing he needed was Blaine to see his slum house. “I mean, why don’t you just pick me up at the store? It’s a halfway point and I’ll already be there.”

“Sure,” Blaine said with a nod. “Friday, then. It’s a date.”

“Yep,” Kurt said, his stomach already full of nervous knots.

“Well…I guess I should let you get back to studying,” Blaine said almost reluctantly.

He reached over and squeezed Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt could still feel the touch long after Blaine was gone.

~ * ~

“What was I thinking?” Kurt muttered, even as he carefully inspected his outfit. He had on a pink button up shirt with a black skinny tie, tight black pants, and his knee-high black boots.

“You were thinking you could possibly get laid by a hot guy,” April said from where she stood in the store’s bathroom doorway.

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Not everything is about sex, you know?

“Oh, honey.” April came over to him and patted his cheek. “Sweet, naïve Kurt.”

She walked away, humming as she went. The bell over the door went off and Kurt peeked his head around the corner. His stomach flipped when he saw Blaine standing there, looking around the shop with interest. He looked good in a blue shirt and mussed hair. Kurt took a deep breath and came out of his hiding spot. Blaine smiled when he saw him.

“You look great,” he said as he came over and kissed Kurt on the cheek. Kurt refused to admit how that little gesture made his heart flip in his chest.

“Thanks. You too,” Kurt replied.

“Shall we go,” Blaine said, opening the door for Kurt. He gave a little nod and they walked outside. Blaine led them to a Porsche—because of course, Blaine would drive a Porsche.

“Nice car,” he said as he slid down onto the cushy leather seats.

“Thanks.” Blaine got behind the wheel and started it up. It roared to life and Kurt sighed happily.

“That’s seriously one of the best sounds in the world.”

“You like cars?” Blaine asked.

“My dad used to own a repair shop before my mom died. I grew up around cars.”

“Used to?”

“He lost his business,” Kurt said, turning his face toward the window. He braced himself for the inevitable questions that people always asked. _What’s your dad do now? How does he support your family? Isn’t it true your dad is the town drunk?_ Kurt wasn’t touching that one, and if Blaine asked, he’d get out of the car right then and there.

Instead of pursuing the subject, Blaine switched the topic to his favorite band. They were arguing amicably about who they considered the best 90’s alternative band, Pearl Jam or Nirvana, when they pulled up to a large house. It was easily four times bigger than Kurt’s own house. Cars lined the driveway and street.

“Where are we?” Kurt asked.

“A friend of mine is throwing a party.”

“One of the Dalton crowd?” Kurt asked in dread.

Blaine frowned at him. “They’re not bad people. I mean, some can be pretentious, but for the most part they’re good people.” When Kurt still looked hesitant, Blaine said, “C’mon, Kurt. We can go in, say hi, and if you aren’t having a good time in ten minutes, we can leave. Deal?”

Kurt’s jaw felt tight as he nodded. He reached for the door handle and got out. Blaine was at his side immediately, his arm wrapping around his waist. They walked up the red brick path and went to the front door. Blaine gave him an encouraging smile.

_Come in said the spider to the fly._

Loud club music greeted them as they entered the mansion. A muscular blond came barreling over to them, pulling Blaine into a bear hug and briefly lifting him off his feet.

“Dude, I didn’t think you were coming,” the guy said.

“Yeah well, I promised Sebastian,” Blaine responded and Kurt stiffened. _Shit._ This was Sebastian Smythe’s party? Kurt took a step back in a lame attempt to make his escape, but all he managed was to remind Blaine of his presence.

“Kurt, I’m so sorry, I’m being rude. This is Sam Evans. Sam, Kurt Hummel.”

“I know who he is,” Kurt said. Who didn’t know who Sam Evans was? He was McKinley’s star quarterback. He had taken the spot after their other quarterback, Finn Hudson and proud son of Lima Heights, had died of meningitis the year before.  Kurt might have been biased, but he didn’t think Sam could ever match Finn’s talent. Then again, Sam wasn’t trying to. 

“Hey,” Sam said, offering his hand to Kurt, which he accepted before quickly dropping. “Are you new to McKinley?”

“Nope,” Kurt replied, raising his chin slightly. “I’ve lived here longer than you. In fact, we have two classes together.”

Sam had the decency to look embarrassed. “Sorry, man.”

Blaine, in an effort to try to make the conversation less uncomfortable, said to Sam, “Where’s Brittany? I thought she was going to be your date tonight?”

“Don’t know,” Sam said with a shrug. “Santana showed up and they disappeared shortly after that.”

Santana and Brittany were best friends and also on the Cheerios together. Despite the fact that Santana was from Lima Heights, she hung out exclusively with the Dalton group. It’s not like anyone would criticize her for it. They feared her too much. There had been a rumor about Santana and Brittany going around for the past couple of years, but neither girl had ever admitted to being involved with the other. Blaine leaned over and gave Sam’s arm a sympathetic squeeze.

“What can I say?” Sam responded. “You win some, you lose some.”

His eyes scanned the room as he spoke before a roguish smile appeared on his plump lips. “Speaking of,” he said as he spotted a girl with long brown hair. He gave Kurt and Blaine a nod. “See you guys later.”

And he was off. The CD player switched to another autotuned piece of crap and Kurt cringed. _So this was what hell is like._

“You want to go upstairs?” Blaine shouted over the noise. Kurt’s eyes narrowed and Blaine shook his head. “Not for that. To talk,” he said, using his hand to mimic talking.

Kurt slowly nodded and they climbed the stairs. Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and led him to a room down the hall. They walked into a bedroom that looked like a rich giant puked Burberry. And in the middle of the room, lying on the bed, was Sebastian Smythe. He was watching TV with his usual disdain. He waved at Blaine absently before he looked at Kurt. He stiffened and his eyes flashed with bitter fury.

“Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Come to play with us, little mouse?” Sebastian asked derisively.

“Sebastian—” Blaine said, his tone a warning.

“I jest. Kurt knows that, don’t you, Kurt?”

“Not really,” Kurt said, trying to interject a bored façade.

“Sebastian, I hope you didn’t get the cheap shit this time,” Trent said, coming out of the bathroom. He went over to the bedside table where Kurt noticed for the first time several rows of white powder. Trent picked up a rolled up dollar bill and placed it in his nose before bending down to snort. He threw his head back, his eyes closed in pleasure before he turned and saw Kurt and Blaine. He wiped at his nose with the back of his hand before waving at Kurt.

“What the hell is that doing here?”

“Baby, don’t be rude,” Sebastian said, rubbing at his stomach absently. “Blaine brought little Kurt. They’re our guests and we must show them some manners.” Sebastian looked back at Kurt and said, “Please, partake.”

His tone was indecent, considering that his boyfriend and best friend were in the room. But at this point, Kurt had had enough. He started to turn toward the door when Blaine grabbed his arm.

“Sorry Sebastian, we just came here to tell you we’re leaving.”

That made Sebastian sit up. “But you just got here.”

“Sorry, we’ve made other plans.”

“Pity,” he replied, his eyes running over Kurt before he reached for Trent and pulled him down onto the bed. The other boy let out a pleased laugh. Blaine led Kurt out of the room and shut the door behind him.

“I’m so incredibly sorry about that,” Blaine said. “I clearly underestimated my friends.”

“Are you into that?” Kurt asked, not meeting his eyes. He already had to deal with one addict in his life. He was going to be so disappointed if Blaine was into drugs. But Blaine shook his head as soon as Kurt asked the question.

“No. I’ve never been interested.”

Kurt nodded before he headed toward the stairs. “Maybe we should call it a night.”

“No wait. How about we go somewhere else? Anywhere you want.”

“I don’t know…”

“Please.” Blaine turned eyes on Kurt that reminded him of a begging puppy.

“Fine.” Kurt gave in and Blaine took his hand, giving it a light squeeze before leading them outside.

They got into Blaine’s car and Kurt directed him to downtown Lima. Blaine looked around with slight trepidation as the neighborhood went from decent to bad. They parked outside the karaoke bar, Applause, and went inside. Mercedes was onstage with her neighbor, Joe Hart. Joe had been in love with Mercedes for as long Kurt had known him, but she didn’t see him that way.

Kurt noticed Quinn and her on again/off again boyfriend, Puck, sucking face at a table nearby. Kurt made his way over to them and sat down, Blaine sitting down next to him. The Dalton boy was a mix of fascination and fear as he looked around.  Quinn and Puck separated with a wet pop.

“What’s he doing here?” Quinn asked as she glared at Blaine.

“Good to see you again, Quinn,” Blaine replied politely.

“You two know each other,” Puck asked, his arm tightening around Quinn.

“We went to the same elementary school,” Blaine answered.

“Oh,” Puck looked from one to the other. He finally put his hand out. “I’m Puck.”

“Blaine.”

Kurt felt himself relax for the first time since the date began. Maybe it would be okay. They sat around talking for the next few minutes. Kurt told Quinn and Puck about his adventure to Daltonland, leaving out the negatives. They were still laughing when Mercedes came over like her heels were on fire.

“As I live and breathe,” Mercedes said dramatically, putting her hand over her heart. “If it isn’t _the_ Blaine Anderson.”     
  
She said it loudly, drawing attention to their table. Surprisingly, Quinn spoke up first. “Knock it off, Mercedes.”

“What?” Mercedes asked innocently. “Was I supposed to courtesy first?”

“Is there a problem?” Blaine asked.

Mercedes dropped all pretence. “Your kind doesn’t belong here.”

“My kind? I’m pretty sure we’re all human beings.”

“Spoken like a true richie. You think we’re equal? Pull your head off your silk pillow and look around. You are nothing like us. And no matter how much you go slumming, you’ll never be like us.”

“Mercedes, stop being such a bitch,” Kurt said. He’d had enough.

“What! You know it’s true. He’ll sleep with you, tell all his friends what a cheap slut you are, and then move on with some guy from his daddy’s country club. Despite whatever comes out of his mouth, he’ll only ever see you as second class. And don’t come running to me when he breaks your heart either. You know his kind never settles for our kind. So why don’t you both get the hell outta here. You’re making this place stink like doomed failure.”

Kurt stood and reached for Blaine’s shoulder who looked like he was about to argue. He slowly got up and grabbed Kurt’s hand.

As they started to walk away, Mercedes said, “Kurt, by the way, you’ve been replaced.”

They both turned in time to see Mercedes grab the front of Joe’s shirt and pull him in for a kiss.  
Kurt rolled his eyes and they walked outside. Awkward silence fell between them.

“Sorry about all that,” Kurt finally said. “I don’t know what was wrong with Mercedes tonight.”

Blaine gave him a small smile. “Now what.”

“Home for me,” Kurt said, giving Blaine a nod before he started to walk away.

“What?” Blaine replied in surprise, hurrying quickly after the other man. “No wait, Kurt—”

“Let’s just call this a bust and forget we ever tried.”

“I don’t want to forget,” Blaine said. He jumped in front of the Kurt, forcing him to stop. “I don’t care what anyone says about us. I want a chance with you.”

“Why?”

Blaine opened his mouth but didn’t say anything. Kurt was weary to his bones. He felt horrified and embarrassed, and he just wanted to get out of there and forget this night ever happened. He moved around Blaine.

“I like you,” Blaine said from behind him causing Kurt to pause. “I like how you’re completely yourself, and you don’t give a damn what people say about you. I think you’re brave and funny and, I…I really like you.”

He could feel Blaine getting closer to him until his breath warmed Kurt’s neck.

“Please,” Blaine pleaded. “Give me another chance.”

“Okay,” Kurt said, turning around to face the shorter man.

Kurt only got a glimpse of the relief on Blaine’s face before Blaine closed the gap between them and kissed him. Kurt felt sparks shoot throughout his nervous system causing him to lean in closer. He wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist and Blaine responded by moving his arms around Kurt’s neck. Someone wolf whistled nearby, startling the boys, and they broke apart sheepishly.

“Will you go with me to one more place?” Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

They got back into Blaine’s car and they drove back to the Dalton side of town. Kurt kept looking questioningly at Blaine, who finally smiled and picked Kurt’s hand up with his free hand. With their fingers threaded, Blaine began to hum.

“You have a good voice,” Kurt said in surprise. “Ever think about joining Glee?”

“I’d love to,” Blaine replied earnestly. “But I’ve got too many commitments already. I can’t add anymore at the moment.”

Kurt shook off his momentary disappointment. He felt himself tense as Blaine turned the car down an expansive driveway. They passed a sign that said “Dalton Country Club.”

“What are we doing here?” Kurt squeaked.

“I want to show you something.”

“I can’t go in here. It’s members only.”

Blaine let out a little chuckle as he parked in what looked to be the employee parking lot. “You won’t have any problems here, trust me.”

“How can you be so sure?” Kurt asked as Blaine got out.

The other boy bent down to look at Kurt through the car door. “Because my family owns this club. You coming?”

“Fuck,” Kurt whispered as he took in the sheer elegance of the area. He got out and bunched his trembling fingers in his pant pockets.

They walked through a back entrance and ended up in the kitchen. A couple of the staff waved at Blaine and eyed Kurt curiously, but were otherwise too busy with their other tasks to pay attention to the teens. Blaine grabbed two glasses off a rack and took a 2-liter of soda out of the refrigerator.  He motioned with his head, and Kurt followed him back outside. They made their way to the stable. Blaine handed Kurt the beverage and glasses and grabbed a blanket from the nearby tack room. He walked until he found an empty stall and spread out the blanket, before sitting down and patting the spot next to him. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

“Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Are you seducible?”

“No,” Kurt replied firmly, though who was he kidding. If Blaine kissed him again like he did earlier, Kurt would be putty in his hands.

Blaine grinned at him. “Don’t worry, I didn’t bring you here for that.”

Kurt entered the stall and sat down next to him. “So you wanted to bring me to an empty horse stall? Romantic, aren’t ya?”

Blaine sprawled out and put his hands behind his head. He looked more relaxed than Kurt had ever seen him.

“This is my most favorite place in the world,” Blaine said. “I used to come here all the time when I was a little kid and ride. There’s something incredibly freeing about being on a horse. They don’t give a damn who you are.” He paused before he confessed, “Sometimes when I’m with my family and friends, I feel like a performing monkey. I have to act a certain way. _Be_ a certain way. If I don’t, I get the same tired lecture from my father, ‘Remember you’re an Anderson, Blaine.’” He smiled sadly at Kurt. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I admired how true to yourself you are. I don’t even know who I am half the time anymore.”   

Well, shit. Rich kids were just as messed up as his crowd. Kurt lay down on his side so he was facing Blaine and reached for his hand. He gave it a light squeeze and Blaine looked at him questioningly.

“You know what I like about you?” Kurt asked and Blaine shook his head. “You’ve got a good heart. You could be a dick like most of your friends—no offense.”

Blaine laughed. “None taken.”

“But I’ve seen you, Blaine. I’ve heard the way you defend people, no matter if they’re from the Dalton or Lima Heights crowd. Look what you did for me the last time I got slushied, despite the fact that I’m the son of the town drunk.”

He said that last part bitterly and it was Blaine’s turn to squeeze his fingers in comfort. Kurt felt a need to defend his dad.

“He’s not really a drunk, you know. He hit a bad patch after my mom died, but he’s been in Alcoholics Anonymous for two years now, and he’s been working steadily for the past six months as a mechanic.”

“You don’t have to explain,” Blaine told him.

“I want to though,” Kurt said. “I’ve heard the rumors. People think I work a lot because I’m supporting my family, but that’s not entirely true. I mean, I help with the bills, but I’m also saving up for college. My dad’s a good dad.”

“Well, you’re one up on me then,” Blaine replied without resentment, rolling on his side so he was facing Kurt fully. “Where do you want to go to college?”

“New York,” Kurt said, relieved at the change of topic. “I got into NYADA, the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts. What about you?”

“Don’t know yet. My parents want me to go to Yale. My family has gone there pretty much since the school started.”

“But?”

“I know they want me to major in business and join the family company, but I don’t have any interest in it. That kind of life is more suited for my older brother.”

“So what do you want to do?”

Blaine hesitated before he said, “Go to med school. Become a doctor.”

“Then do it.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Sure it is.”

Blaine laughed without humor. “Kurt, you seem to think that just because I have money, I’m free. Remember what I said? Performing monkey.”

Kurt frowned. “Isn’t it your life?” When Blaine shrugged, Kurt said, “Have you ever talked to your parents about it?”

“I don’t have that kind of relationship with them.”

“You don’t talk to your parents?”

“Not without an appointment.”

Kurt whistled. “Damn, you’re more screwed up than me.”

Blaine burst out laughing. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. I still think you should talk to them though. Make an appointment if you have to.”

“Maybe,” Blaine said. They both were quiet, each lost in thought. Finally, Blaine said, “Hey Kurt?”

“Hmm?”

“I know it’s next weekend and everything, but will you go to prom with me?”

“You were serious about that?”

“I’d never kid about anything that requires a bowtie.”

Kurt snorted and because he couldn’t help himself, he leaned over and kissed Blaine again. Things soon became heated but Blaine eventually pulled back.

“So is that a yes?”

“That’s a hell yes.”

They stayed for a little longer, drinking the soda, and talking some more, this time sticking to light topics. It was incredible how much Kurt found he had in common with the boy from the right side of the tracks. When it was finally time to go home, Kurt had Blaine drop him off at April’s apartment.

As soon as Blaine’s car was out of sight, Kurt knocked on his friend’s door. She answered with a face covered in some green mask.

“Kurt? What are you doing here so late?”

“April, help. I think I’m falling in love.”

~ * ~

Blaine walked into school on Monday feeling happier than he could ever remember. He had spent most of his Saturday texting Kurt who’d had to work half the day, but they’d had dinner together later that night. Blaine felt himself grin as he thought back to that night. It was so easy to talk to Kurt. 

Sunday was family time, which normally turned his stomach sour, but he’d taken Kurt’s advice and broached the subject of med school. His father had immediately rejected the idea, but his mother had been half interested in what he had to say. It was a start. Blaine knew from past experience that if he could get his mom on his side, then his father would soon follow. His brother had joined them for dinner and teased him when he had heard the news, but it’d been good natured. Blaine felt hope for the first time in a long time, and that was thanks to Kurt. He couldn’t wait to tell him.

He went to his locker and began putting his things away, while keeping an eye out for Kurt. He felt someone come up to him and turned to see Sebastian standing there with a disgusted look on his face.

“That was a cute joke on Friday, bringing Hummel to the party.”

“Who said it was a joke?”

“You’re not serious with this guy, right?”

“Kurt’s great,” Blaine said, feeling himself get defensive.

“Blaine,” Sebastian replied, more serious than Blaine had ever heard him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I like him,” Blaine said simply. “I’ve liked him since freshmen year.”

“He’s trash.”

“Don’t talk about him like that.”

“I’m not saying anything here that’s news. He’s poor, white trash. You know it. I know it.”

“God, you are such a fucking snob,” Blaine told him, rage boiling in his veins.

“That may be, but I consider you my brother, and that’s why I’m reminding you of how this world really works.”

“If you can’t support my being with Kurt, then we’ve got nothing to say.”

Blaine started walking away. Sebastian stepped in front of him stopping him.  “And what would your father say?”

“Leave him out of this.”

Sebastian put his hand on his shoulder but Blaine shrugged it off. Sebastian looked at him sympathetically. “I say Kurt’s trash because that’s how the world views him. Think about what your dad would say if he knew who you were getting involved with. Kurt could be a boy scout with a heart of gold, and that won’t stop your father from ripping him to shreds. He’ll treat Kurt like a joke and he’ll make sure Kurt feels like one, too. You want that?” Blaine didn’t respond but he didn’t have to. Sebastian read him perfectly. He smiled smugly. “You like Kurt so much? Be fair to him. Let him go. “

Sebastian stepped back and put his hands in his pockets. He nodded at Blaine and walked away, whistling as he went. Blaine stood frozen, unable to move. Because Sebastian was right. Blaine’s dad would crucify Kurt. He’d belittle him until he crushed Kurt’s spirit. Kurt had such incredible pride. The idea of exposing him to Blaine’s soul-sucking world made Blaine sick. Kurt would end up as empty and bitter as him.

“Hey,” Kurt said from behind him. “So what do you think about wearing matching pink tuxedos? I’m talking pink jacket, pink pants; the works.” Blaine closed his eyes. He felt Kurt move until he was in front of him. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine whispered, finally forcing himself looked at him.

“What?” Kurt asked in confusion.

“I can’t go to prom with you.”

“Why?” He looked behind them and Blaine knew the instant he saw Sebastian’s retreating form by the scowl that appeared on his face. “What’d Sebastian say?”

Blaine swallowed painfully over the lump in his throat. “Nothing. I just can’t go. I forgot I have a previous obligation.”

Kurt stared at him through narrowed eyes. “I thought you believed in honesty.”

“I do.”

“Then why are you lying to me!” Kurt shouted, attracting attention.

Blaine raised his chin. “I shouldn’t have gotten involved with you. It was a mistake.”

Kurt jerked as though Blaine had slapped him. His face twisted with anger. “God and I thought you were different. But you’re just like them. You are a fucking coward.”

He made a motion to leave, but Blaine put a restraining hand on him. “Kurt, wait. Let me explain.”

“You have nothing to say that I want to hear. Don’t ever talk to me again.”

He shoved Blaine’s hand off him and stormed down the hall. Blaine fell back against his locker, his shoulders slumped in defeat. He felt like he just lost something precious. Something he’d never get back. Forcing himself to move, he turned toward class, wiping discreetly at the tears seeping down his cheeks. He didn’t see Mercedes Jones watching him through speculative eyes.   

~ * ~

Kurt stared at his reflection in his closet mirror. His tux jacket fit him perfectly. He paired it with his favorite plaid kilt and black boots. He knew the reaction he’d get from the Dalton crowd, but fuck them anyway. His hand trembled briefly as he ran it over his lapel. He’d managed to avoid Blaine all week. As soon as he saw him, he either turned in the other direction or hid in whatever empty classroom or closet he could find. But he was done hiding. And if the Daltonlites had an issue with it, tough shit. He wasn’t going to give them that kind of power over him.

“Nice skirt,” his dad said from the doorway.

“It’s a kilt, actually.” Kurt replied, giving his dad a quick smile.

“Kurt, you sure you don’t want to tell me what’s been bugging you this week?”

“No.”

“When’s your date going to get here?”

“I’m going stag, Dad.”

“But I thought…” Burt stopped speaking when he saw the flash of pain on his son’s face. He excused himself for a minute and went into the kitchen where Kurt kept a vase of pink flowers. The kid always filled the house with the things. The place smelt like a floral shop. He took one and clipped the end off before grabbing a pin out of the utilities drawer. He went back into Kurt’s room.

“You can’t go to prom without a flower.” Burt said as he pinned the carnation to Kurt’s jacket.

Kurt smiled sadly as his fingers ran over the soft petals. “Thanks Dad.”

“Kurt, look. I know I haven’t always been there for you the past couple of years, but I hate how depressed you seem.”

“It’s nothing. Just a case of your average teenage heartbreak. I’ll get over it.”

Burt leaned in and hugged his son. “I think that’s supposed to be my line.”

Kurt gave a watery laugh before he pulled back. “I’ll be back later.”

“You need anything, you call me.”

Kurt nodded and made his way outside to his Impalla. It had been his mom’s. He loved driving it, though he did it rarely due to gas costs. He started the engine and drove to McKinley. He could hear the music thrumming from the gym as soon as he parked. Taking a steadying breath, he made his way inside.

“Looking fine, Hummel.”

Kurt tensed briefly before he realized it was Mercedes talking to him. She was wearing a long, flowing purple dress.

“You look good, too,” he said somewhat stiffly. They hadn’t spoken since their fight.

Mercedes noticed his tension and sighed. “I’m sorry for what I said. I had no right to act the way I did.”

“You were right though,” Kurt admitted. “He didn’t care about me.”

“I’m not entirely sure that’s true, but I still shouldn’t have said it. You’re my best friend, Kurt, and I should have supported you no matter what. Forgive me?”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Kurt said, hugging her to him. They pulled back and grinned stupidly at each other. Kurt finally asked, “Where’s your date?”

“Boo, you know I need no man to take me to something as silly and antiquated as prom.”

“So, be my date?”

Mercedes laughed. “I’d love to.”

~ * ~

Blaine ran his hand absently over the pink carnation attached to his lapel. Sebastian and Trent were currently making out in the chairs next to him. All around him, people were dancing and socializing. Blaine just wanted to go home, but his father insisted he make a public appearance given his dad’s recent generosity. Just a few days before, he’d given Blaine his blessing to become a doctor ‘despite the lurch it will cause in the family business.’

Blaine had been ecstatic. His first instinct was to call Kurt and share the news, but he forgot that Kurt wasn’t speaking to him. In fact, Kurt seemed to have disappeared from school. He’d only seen him once, rushing into a classroom.

Trent finally separated himself from Sebastian and stood up. He probably had to go get high again. As he turned, he said in a disdainful voice, “Would you look at that?”

Blaine’s gaze followed where Trent was looking and he stiffened. Kurt had just entered the room, looking absolutely gorgeous. Blaine was on his feet before he realized it. Sebastian also stood, thrusting his hands in his pants pockets.

“Jesus, does he even try to be presentable?” he said scornful and Blaine’s gaze swung to his friend. Something in Sebastian’s voice set him on edge. Something that had always been there, but Blaine had never paid too much attention to because of his own absorption with Kurt. There was unadulterated hatred on Sebastian’s face as he stared at Kurt. But there was also something predatory there and Blaine finally connected the dots.

“You son of a bitch,” Blaine whispered. Sebastian looked at him with surprised innocence. “Tell me, Sebastian, how long have you wanted Kurt? Because that’s it, right? You wanted him, but you know he can’t stand you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sebastian replied, his face turning red with anger.

“He can’t stand you because you’re soulless piece of shit. He knows it. You know it. And now I know it, too.”  

With that still hanging between them, Blaine left the table and made his way to Kurt. His heart ached at the immediate rejection that appeared on Kurt’s face, and he glanced at the girl next to him to distract himself.

“Mercedes.”

“Blaine.”

Blaine looked back at Kurt. “I’ve been looking for you this week.”

“I didn’t want to talk to you.”

“I know. And I know I don’t deserve your time now—”

“No, you don’t.”

Blaine flinched but forced himself to say, “Give me a minute of your time, and then I’ll never bother you again, I promise.”

Kurt’s jaw was visibly tight but he nodded. Blaine took a deep breath and began.

“I said getting involved with you was a mistake, but I didn’t mean that the way you interpreted it. It wasn’t because I didn’t think you weren’t good enough. To be honest, Kurt, I’ve been sorta in love with you since freshmen year.” Blaine was staring at Kurt’s chest as he made his confession and didn’t see Kurt’s mouth drop open in surprise. “The reason I said what I did was because you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met, and I was afraid of how people like my dad would treat you. I was afraid his kind would attack you until you broke.”

“So you decided to protect me,” Kurt said roughly and Blaine met his eyes.

“I didn’t want you to get hurt. Ironic that I was the one who hurt you instead. But you know what I realized tonight? You don’t need me to protect you. You’re brave enough for the both of us. You can take on the Sebastians of this world and still come out shining. And I know I messed up, and I don’t deserve a second chance, but I wanted to tell you how sorry I was. And…I guess that’s it.”   

“Okay,” Kurt said after an awkward moment.

Blaine felt his shoulders sag at the lack of Kurt’s response. “All right, well, that’s all I wanted to say. Enjoy your prom, Kurt.”

He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Kurt’s cheek before he headed out of the room. Maybe some fresh air would help relieve the sick feeling in his stomach.

~ * ~

Kurt stood there numbly after Blaine left as he tried to process everything. Like the fact that Blaine sorta had been in love with him for years. _What?_

“Kurt,” Mercedes spoke up. “I was there the day you two fought.”

“Oh…” Kurt said blankly.

“Look, you know I’d never say anything to defend someone from Dalton, but I saw his face after you left. He was devastated.”

“Hmm…” Kurt replied. Mercedes punched him in the arm and he snapped out of his daze. “Ow!”

“Go get your man so I can get some romance in my life vicariously through you.”

Kurt chuckled and kissed her on the cheek before he took off running. Mercedes watched him go with a smug smile on her face. It didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would, seeing Kurt fall in love with someone else. Then again, after seeing those two together, she wanted some love herself despite what she’d said to Kurt about not needing a man.

“Excuse me,” a voice said behind her. Mercedes turned and saw Sam Evans standing there. Holy hell! He was even hotter up close than the distance they usually kept.

“Would you like to dance?” he asked.

“Me?”

“Yeah you.” He grinned at her with warm, sparkling eyes.

Mercedes felt a giddy smile form on her lips in return. “I’d love to.”

~ * ~

Blaine was almost to the door when he heard footsteps running toward him from behind. He glanced over his shoulder but stopped when he saw Kurt.

“You can’t—” Kurt said breathlessly when he reached him. “You can’t just confess that you sorta love someone and then leave.”

“I didn’t think you wanted me around you.”

Kurt looked up to the ceiling in exasperation. “Would you please stop making decisions on my behalf?”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine said.

“I—” Kurt started to speak but stopped when he noticed the pink carnation attached to Blaine’s jacket. It was an exact match to the one Kurt wore. “You—” he choked out—“You wore pink?”

“Oh,” Blaine said, looking down at the flower as though he’d forgotten it was there. He gave a slight shrug. “I wanted to feel close to you.”

Kurt hurtled himself at Blaine who caught him in surprise.

“I love you,” Kurt said before brushing his lips against the other boy’s.

Blaine shuddered and pulled Kurt tighter to him. He pressed their mouths together in earnest and kissed Kurt like he never wanted to let go. 

Because Blaine didn’t intend to. Ever again.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [My Fandom Life](http://myfandomlife.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!


End file.
